Regicide in Sound
by snou
Summary: A theif is found in the caste of Sound. Now, even though she is kept against her will, will she help foil a plot of regicide or take the chance to escape? It would be an easy desicion if it wasn't for the prince.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a SASUSAKU that taks place in an alternate universe from the Ninja world of Naruto. In this story sound is good and ruled by orochimaru while konoha is bad and ruled by the Akatsuki. **

**i'm sad to say i don't own Naruto. (no matter how much i wish i did)**

**enjoy!**

The thief ran through the halls of the large castle. Stuffing another silver candle stick into the black sack that was slung over the thief's back. The bandit was dressed from head to toe in a black traditional ninja outfit. _This has got to be the fiftieth candlestick I got. It's a palace for Kami's sake they should have more expensive things lying around. If only I could find that room. _The thief thought getting more and more pissed about not being able to find better things to steal.

"You'd think that there'd be a Ramen shop in this huge place" A voice echoed through the hall ways. _Crap I'm going to be caught._ The crook thought. Rushing into the closest room the thief's eyes widened. "Dear Kami"

The room was about two stories high and wall to wall in gold. The walls were gold. The floor was gold. The windows had gold throughout them. There were large open chests filled to the brim with coins and jewelry. The walls were painted decorated with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and best of all diamonds. The way the sun shined through the window made the gold shimmer in a way that was divine The thief had finally found the treasure room.

The king kept this room to store all the things that he plunders from wars…and villagers. The room this burglar had been looking for. Quickly dumping all of the silver candle sticks out of the black sack the thief replaced it with gold coins and jewelry of all kinds.

On the way out the thief found something breathtaking. It was a necklace with a chain of pure gold. On the top half of the pendant was small rubies and on the bottom half there were small diamonds. The pendant itself was in the shape of a fan.

The thief dropped the bag and reached out and fingered the necklace. "The Uchiha-"

"House Pendant" a deep monotone voice finished her sentence. The thief whirled around and gasped. Standing in front of the thief was Uchiha Sasuke, prince of Otto, the third most feared person in Sound. King Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto being the first and second. The thief stepped back. In less than a second the thief was slammed against the wall and the air to the lungs was slowly being cut off. "Not many thieves make it into the castle. Even less make it to this room. And none of them-" Reaching out the prince tore off the thief's mask. Long rosette hair cascaded down the shoulders of the thief and green eyes glared at the prince. "Have been female."

The thief just stared at Sasuke for a moment before starting to gasp due to lack of air. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked. The girl just glared at him trying to breathe. Unlike most people she didn't claw at his hands to get them off. In fact all she did was make small choking sounds she even managed maintained a heated eye contact with the prince.

The prince glared back the female. "Otou could always use another person for his experiments." Sasuke stated.

Pure fear flashed through the girls eyes. Every one in sound knew what happened if you were caught disobeying the laws. Orochimaru would experiment on you leaving you shunned, disfigured, and or dead. Kabuto was almost as bad but Kabuto would only test out different kinds of poisons and medical Jutsu. But the fear disappeared as sudden as it had come.

"Haruno" The girl spit out. Sasuke lessened his grip on the girl's neck but continued to glare at her. After a few moments Sasuke got fed up. "Do you have a first name" he asked harshly. "Depends" the girl replied. Sasuke eyed the girl who was obviously toying with him now. "On?" he asked through gritted teeth. "What is going to happen to me?" Sasuke thought for a second, but a second was all the time girl needed. She sent a chakra filled kick to the prince's abdomen and made a run for the door while he was flying backwards. She picked up the bag filled with priceless items on her way.

BAM! The girl was right at the door. Her hand was on the handle, when Sasuke punched her in the stomach sending her to her knees. Sasuke stood in front of her his katana to her neck.

The girl looked up. She was so close, but being close isn't the same to making it. The girl looked down for a moment seeming to wallow in her defeat, then her head shot up and she continued to glare at the Uchiha prince. Sasuke simply looked down at the girl with an air of indifference. This girl was an enigma to him. Most girls no EVERY girl fell for the Uchiha like a ton of bricks. What made this girl so special?

"Tell me your name" Sasuke said. "imateme" the girl said quietly. "imateme?" Sasuke repeated slowly. "Why yes you are a teme aren't you" Sakura said with a smirk. Sasuke was taken aback. Did she just….? He was about to kill her, when he noticed that there was a light glow around her stomach.

That wasn't right. The only time he had ever seen that was when he was sparing against Kabuto.

"Hn. I could use a medic." He stated sheathing his sword. He could hear her breath hitch. "Then go out and find one." She spat. Sasuke yanked her up roughly from the floor by her shoulder causing her to wince in pain.

He could see the fear that reflected in her eyes but that was the only indication that she was scared shitless. "What about Tsunade?" She asked. "What about her?" _What was up with this girl one second she is gutsy and hates me the next second she's afraid of me. _

"Isn't she the palace medic?" the girl asked. "She is" Sasuke responded. "Why don't you get her to help you?"

"Hn. Name. Now." Sasuke demanded. "You didn't answer my question." Sakura pointed out. "You didn't answer mine" Sasuke threw her onto the floor. The girl slowly stood up. The girl silently slid into a defensive position. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was right behind her and before the girl knew what was happening Sasuke had hit her on a pressure point in her neck, knocking her unconscious. The last words she heard before she blacked out were, "I _always_ get what I want."

Sasuke picked up the girl bridal style and walked out of the room.

"What the…who is that Sasuke-sama?" A girl about his age asked. She had blonde hair and yellow eyes. "Take her to the guest room, and get her cleaned up" He said handing the rosette over to the other girl.

"Hai Sasuke-sama" the girl slung one of the rosettes arms over her shoulder and walked down the maze of hall ways. _Hmmm I wonder what Sasuke-sama wants with her? Oh well I guess I'll find out soon enough. _

The girl was awakened by the sound of someone knocking at her door. The rosette's eyes slowly creaked open. The first thing she noticed, aside from the knocking, was that she was lying on a large queen sized bed with red and gold covers. The whole room was covered in red and gold as well as cherry blossom designs.

Another round of knocking jarred the girl from her thoughts and brought her attention to the large double mahogany doors. Haruno jumped off the bed with a start and scrambled over to the door opening it slowly.

"Good Morning!" an extremely energetic and loud voiced boomed before the door was even completely opened. There standing in the doorway was a boy about the rosette's age with spiked blonde hair. He was nothing short of cute, although he wasn't as hott as the king to be. He was a couple of inches taller than she was, but by the same token a couple of inches shorter than Sasuke. Another interesting thing about him was that his face had three scars on either cheek resemble whiskers that you would find on a cat….or a fox.

"Um…" The girl didn't know how to react to this stranger. Now that she reads his facial expression he seemed a little nervous about something. His eyes were darting to the floor then back up at her although he was never looking at her face. (If u knows what I mean) and there was a light blush that painted his cheeks.

"What?" the girl asked again. "You're…not um…." He didn't finish his sentence but the blonde didn't have to Haruno had already slammed the door in the poor boys face and was looking for something to cover herself with. She wasn't naked but she was kuso close to it. _Did that little Uchiha punk…?_she didn't even want to think about it. The rosette looked around the room for a dresser or closest or something, anything, that would contain clothes.

After a few seconds she spotted a small chest of drawers that had a kimono in it. It looked a tad bit fancy but it was a hell of a lot better than walking around practically in the nude.

The kimono looked as though it was fit to mach the room. It was red with gold Sakura blossom designs and a red sash. It was a little more on the tight side and went down a little bit lower I the front than she would have liked it to but it was the best she could do for now.

The girl went back to the door and opened it again and noticed the boy was now across the hall talking to one of maids that had light green hair and yellow eyes.

"And then I when I asked him where the Ramen Shop was he told me to get lost can you believe that, Hikari" He shouted throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his point. The girl who was named Hikari giggled and shook her head indicating no. She gasped a little and pointed to the rosette. "I'll see you later Hikari-chan." The boy said walking back across the hall way. The maid waved goodbye and went into the next room to clean.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru's most famous son" the blonde said pointing to himself. "And you are…" The girl just looked at him. _Uzumaki Naruto…I never heard of him._

"Hello can you talk?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face. "Of course I can talk" she said shoving his hand away from her harshly.

He looked kinda hurt being spoken to so callously. "I'm sorry…I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Sakura said.

Naruto's face lit up with joy at the fact the Sakura actually told him her name. After giving her a very…very unwanted a hug, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway running as fast as he could…well with out using his chakra. "Wait!!" she exclaimed "Where are we going?!"

"We're going to see Sasuke-teme he wants you to heal him right away" Sakura stopped almost causing Naruto to lose his balance. "No" she said backing up slowing trying to wiggle her hand from his grasp. "Come on Sakura-chan teme isn't that bad"

Sakura stopped. _He's already calling me Sakura-__**chan**_ _what is up with this guy? _"How did I end up here" she asked.

Naruto waited for a second and started to scratch his chin in thought. "I think teme brought you up here and got Hikari to clean you up…Hikari pretty much does anything worth doing around here. Her family has been working for the Uchiha family for a long time now." Naruto explained.

"But I thought Sasuke was adopted" Sakura said. "He was but…come on were going to be late can I explain to you on the way there?" Sakura nodded and was now being pulled down the hallway.

"Hikari is from…well…Konoha" Sakura gasped. "So Hikari served Itachi" Naruto nodded. "But she was able to escape and give Sound a lot of useful information on Konoha." Sakura just nodded.

"I was Orochimaru's second adopted son since he thought Sasuke was a little bit to moody and emo" Naruto said with the widest grin on his face. "So umm… how did u get those scars?" Sakura asked. Naruto was really quite and it was hard to miss the hurt that replaced his joyful aura. "Sorry that's none of my business." She mumbled.

The rest of the trip was finished in an awkward silence. The two were standing inform of a large rosewood door. "M-mate Naruto-sama I don't want to go in there." Sakura muttered. "Huh? Call me Naruto. And Sasuke teme is just a lot of bark and no bite. Don't worry Sakura-chan he can't kill you."

Sakura couldn't help but smiled a little.

Sakura slowly pushed open the door which was amazingly light compared to its size. "You didn't knock" Sasuke snapped rudely. "Naruto-sama" Sakura said turning around wanting to leave only to notice that the door had closed shut behind her.

"Tch. Naruto-_Sama"_ Sasuke scoffed. Sakura turned around to face the injured prince. He was sitting on the edge his Cal-king-sized bed (even though there is no California in this story) with his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Sakura waited a moment before she turned around and tried to gather her strength and courage. She turned and took in the site of Sasuke's room. The main color scheme was black, navy blue, and white. The room was elegant and about twice the size of her room complete with its own fire place, bath room, and living room.

"Come" Sasuke commanded shaking her from her gaze around the room. "Yeah right. You can't just call me like you would a pet." she spat. A vein twitched in Sasuke's head no one ever defied him except for his father and occasionally Kabuto (who would pay dearly afterward). Sasuke narrowed his eyes and death glared the gutsy girl. "What was that?" he seethed. Sakura stalked over to Sasuke and slapped him across his face.

His eyes went wide. _Did she just…just…slap me?!_ He wondered in amazement. Sasuke's eyes flashed from black to gold. "I'm not a dog!"

"Just heal me Kami kuso." Two identical slash marks that ran down the middle of each arm from his shoulders to his wrists. And upon closer inspection Sakura found that each arm was broken in various places. But, unbeknownst to her was a curse that started to cover his back with flame like black signs.

Sakura gathered Chakra into her palms and set to work on healing his wounds. A little more than an hour passed in silence. Sakura looked at her work with satisfaction. A smirk adorned her face and only feeling slightly woozy from using so much chakra in so little time.

Sasuke stood to his full height and inspected his arms. As if to test his arm's strength he smacked her across the face sending her flying across the room into the wall, but not hard enough to smash the wall into pieces. Sakura looked up and as she blinked Sasuke appeared in front of her looking down at her.

The black marks started to make their way to the rest of his body. "You will hold respect for me. You are now a servant in my house. And you will act as such. I can kill you at any moment. It would be wise of you to remember that." He snarled delivering a kick to her stomach after very sentence was completed.

Sakura couldn't move she didn't have enough chakra to stop the pain but lucky she did have enough to stop the blood. Sakura screamed out in pain as he crushed her hand with a malignant smile adorning his face. Sasuke looked at the girl for a moment longer before he decided that she was no longer worth his time.

"Now get out of my site. You annoy me" He said turning his back to poor girl in his room. Sakura whimpered and started to walk out of the room. She fell twice the pain to much to tolerate. Slow she made her way to the door only to be stopped by none other than Sasuke. She felt a sharp pain to her back as it was kicked harshly. "And don't _ever _slap me again." he whispered menacingly into her ear. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she limped stumbled andcrawled and to her room.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called to the limping girl. "You look really lost so I thought that I would help you fin-" Sakura stopped and looked behind her. Naruto stood there speechless.

He could see the blood that was all over her face, hair and well body. "S-Sakura-can!" Naruto rushed to her side.

Naruto picked up the girl bridal style and slowing began walking to Tsunade's office she always takes care of anyone the royal family brings to her. She was one of the best medics in the world.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm gonna take you Tsunade-baa-chan. She can help you. Then tomorrow we can go and get some Ramen! You can come and eat with us right?" Naruto suggested. "Sure" Sakura replied faintly before passing out.

Triple knocks sounded at the Sasuke's door the next day. _She's late_. He noted. "Come in" Sasuke commanded in his usual emotionless voice.

Sakura walked in with her head bowed low. She was wearing a green Kimono that matched her eyes with once again gold cherry blossom designs. The kimono was extremely form fitting and clung onto Sakura's every curve. Sakura was clutching a medical kit in her hands as if holing on to it for dear life.

"You're late." Sasuke stated. "S-sorry Uch-chiha-sama i-it won't happen again." Sakura stuttered her knuckles turning white from gripping the handle of the medical kit. "Hn" Sasuke responded.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke to inspect his wounds avoiding all eye contact. He seemed to have a few minor cuts as well as a wrist broken. Nothing compared to the injuries he had yesterday.

Sakura thought about what happened the last time and shuddered. The sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Neither did the change in attitude. But then again, not much gets past the Uchiha.

Sakura got finished quickly with healing his wrist and cuts. She stepped back and continued to look at the floor.

Sasuke inspected his wrist. He brought it up so that it was in the light. Sakura noticed him bringing his hand up and every muscle in her body tensed to the point of shaking awaiting an impact.

_She's terrified of me…kuso. _Sasuke noticed placing his hands into his pockets. Silence ebbed at the young girl. She didn't want to be there anymore not knowing if he was still going to hit her for being 2 minutes late.

"C-c-can I g-go now?" she mumbled barely above a whisper. "Hn" Sasuke said turning and walking to the fire place on the far side of the room.

Sakura just stood where she was. She didn't want to leave if "Hn" wasn't a yes. Sasuke looked at the young girl. "Why are u still here?" he asked. Sakura jumped slightly and ran to the door only to be cut off.

"I'msorryiwasn'tsureifhnwasayesorano!!please don't hit me!!" (I'm sorry I wasn't sure if Hn was a yes or a no). she screamed out quickly. Sasuke looked at the girl her head was still tilted down and tears where dripping from her face.

"Hn" he said shoving her medical kit into her hands. She looked at the small bag for a second but, didn't waste any time rushing out of the room.

"Hikari?...Naruto?" Sasuke could hear Sakura call from behind the door. "Hikari?... Naruto?...anyone?" She called out again.

Sasuke opened his door to see Sakura looking around for the maid. He smirked. "Lost?" He stated more than asked. Sakura jumped and fell backwards onto her bum dropping her kit.

She frantically shook her head indicating 'no' as she scrambled to pick up her medical kit and the contents that spilled out. "Hn" Sasuke held his hand down to help Sakura up. She looked at it wide eyed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" a voice yelled out from the other side of hall. Sakura turned around to see Naruto running towards her. Her eyes lit up. All the fear and sadness that was previously radiating off of her was gone as she stood up. (with out the help from Sasuke.) Sakura ran over to Naruto meeting him halfway and distancing herself from the other prince.

Naruto hugged her tight…a little too tight. "O-oww, Naruto-kun that hurts." She said. "Hehehe sorry Sakura-chan" he said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Come on Sakura-chan me and Hinata-hime and Neji are going out to eat in a few minuets at the ramen bar in town remember you said that you would come?"

"Ye-"she started to answer before she was cut off by Sasuke.

"No" he said walking up to the pair.

Sakura's unconsciously griped onto Naruto's hand. "And why not?" Naruto challenged. "She will try to escape." Sasuke replied coolly.

"I don't think she would" A new voice entered the scene. All three people turned to see the newcomer.

The man had long brown hair that reached his waist. His eyes were a pearly white and stood about as tall as Sasuke. And a major plus, he looked well built. _KAWAII!! _

"This isn't any of your business Hyuuga." Sasuke said. "Who I eat my lunch with is my business Uchiha." Neji corrected him.

"She would escape" Sasuke said again glaring down the Hyuuga. "She will be with me at all times, besides I think you've scarred her enough" Neji said matching the prince's glare. "Hn" Sasuke said turning and walking away. "If she doesn't come back I'll have your head Hyuuga" Sasuke stated with out turning around and disappeared into his room.

Sakura looked at the man that was now before her. "Haruno Sakura meet-" Naruto said about to introduce the guy that had just showed up. "Hyuuga Neji." He finished holding out his hand. Sakura's eyes widened. "THE Hyuuga Neji!? The only Hyuuga branch member to ever exceed the heir and take over the clan?!" Sakura exclaimed astounded by whose presence she was in. Neji nodded. She looked as though she was going to jump out of her skin in excitement.

Sakura took his hand ready to shake it when he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. A heavy blush covered Sakura's cheeks.

"LETS GO!!" Naruto yelled running down the hall. "You don't have to scream Uzumaki." Neji stated. Sakura giggled. "Anou…thank you for letting me come, Hyuuga-sama." Sakura said. Neji just nodded and the two walked to the ramen bar.

When Sakura and Neji made it to the bar, Naruto was already there at one of the booths with is hand around a girl's shoulders and loudly telling her a story.

The girl had long purple hair and bangs that cut straight across just above her eyebrows. She was fairly thin and her eyes matched Neji's. She was a bit shorter than Sakura but not by much.

Neji and Sakura slid into the seats across from the other couple. "OH Hinata-chan this is Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan this is Hinata-hime" Naruto introduced. (he talks to Hinata with affection suffix but talks about her formally if u didn't understand why I changed the honorific)

Hinata reached across the table to shake Sakura's hand. "I-its n-nice to m-meet you S-Sakura-san" Hinata stuttered. "It's nice to meet you to Hinata-hime" Sakura said. "Y-you can just c-call me H-Hinata" Hinata insisted.

"What would you like to drink?" A waiter asked. "W-water" Hinata said. "Same" Sakura replied. "soda" Naruto said. "Water" Neji ordered. "Okay I'll be right back with your drinks then."

"So are you related to Neji-sama?" Sakura asked the girl across from her. Hinata nodded shyly. "He's m-my c-cousin" Hinata said shyly.

It was quiet for a while. "So how did you become Uchiha's personal medic?" Neji asked. The majority of the color drained from Sakura's face. Hinata was the first one to notice the change in Sakura. "M-maybe we sh-should talk about s-something else" she suggested quietly. "I wanna know too" Naruto said.

"Here are your drinks" the waiter said setting the drinks on the table. _Wow that was pretty lucky. _Sakura thought. Things seemed to be looking up for team Sakura at this second…That was until the waiter "accidentally" spilled her drink onto her kimono.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The waiter apologized reaching to wipe the water off of her chest. (Remember peeps her kimono doesn't exactly cover that area very well) He probably would have done it too, if it wasn't for Neji who grabbed his wrist harshly jerking it away.

"O-oww hey man chill out" the waiter said pulling his hand free.

Neji sent a deadly glare to the man. "We're leaving" he stated getting up and he held out his hand to help Sakura as well. "BUT NEEEEEJIIIII I WANNA EAT RAAAAMEN" Naruto wined loudly.

"Then stay. I'm taking Sakura back to the palace." Neji said. Sakura nodded and followed Neji back to the palace after bidding Naruto and Hinata good-bye.

"I can't believe the nerve of that jerk." Sakura complained on the way back. "Hn" Neji responded. "Umm…thanks Neji-sama" Sakura said. Neji just nodded in response. The two walked in silence for a while.

The couple stopped at a small restaurant that sold sushi. They didn't talk about much not too suprising. Sakura did find one thing quite weird though. Neji kept staring at her the entire time. He wouldn't even look away when she was looking back. Although, no one else in the shop blamed him.

As they were walking back, Sakura shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Neji asked although his voice still didn't give away any hint of emotion. "No, not really" Sakura said trying to play it off.

Neji waited for Sakura to shiver again before he draped an arm over her shoulder. Sakura looked over at him in surprise, not that he was looking down at her.

Un-known to them an unwanted spectator was watching the couple from his window as the two walked toward the main palace entrance. _Hn Hyuuga teme_

"Do you know where your room is?" Neji asked. "Not really I've only been here for two days" Sakura blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I'll take her" A voice said from the main entrance. Sakura and Neji turned to face Uchiha Sasuke standing in the main entrance of the building. Sakura moved closer to Neji and her eyes were filled with fear.

Neji looked down at Sakura then back up at the Uchiha. He didn't want to give Sakura over to the other man, but there wasn't much he could do. Sasuke knew where her room was, and he didn't.

Neji's arm slowly dropped from her shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow" Neji said only loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura blushed "Bye Neji-kun"

The change in suffix freaked the hell out of the raven haired boy. Neji on the other hand just smirked and walked off to his mansion.

Sakura looked as though she was on cloud nine after what Neji had told her and the fact that he didn't get mad at her calling him Neji-_kun_. Sakura looked back forward and the blush that painted her face drained, as well as the rest of the color. Sakura stared straight into the eyes of Sasuke.

Her eyes darted down to floor before speaking. "U-umm I'm s-sorry to bother y-you I can j-j-just ask Hikari t-to help m-me." She stuttered out. "No" Sasuke said firmly.

Sasuke walked up to the girl and took a hold of her hand. "You're cold" he stated. Sakura didn't say anything.

Sasuke started to lead Sakura through the corridors of the castle.

Sasuke stopped and looked behind himself at Sakura. Sakura stopped scared out of her wits. Sasuke slipped his hand into Sakura's kimono. (But not in that kinda way you pervs!!) He slipped his hand in backwards to fell the still wet material. Either way brought a heavy blush to Sakura's cheeks. (If you still don't get it clutch the caller of your shirt and that's the way he felt the kimono)

"What happened to your kimono" Sasuke asked. "Some teme tried to grope me" she spat before she could stop herself.

Sasuke stared at the girl, surprised by her sudden outburst. His look of surprise soon faded into one of pure hatred.

Sakura noticed his change and started to freak out. She slowly started to back up but was held fast by the Uchiha prince. "I-I shouldn't o-of sp-spoken out of t-turn. Pl-please d-don't hit m-me." Sakura said trying to figure out how to make a run for it.

Sasuke released the girl and crammed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not going to hit you" he quietly spoke. To say Sakura was relieved was an understatement. Sakura almost smiled...well almost.

The two walked in silence for a few moments. Sasuke was ahead and Sakura slowly falling farther and farther behind.

"You're not going to see Hyuuga anymore" Sasuke instructed. Sakura was shocked to say the least. She didn't even think about escaping from her own personal hell on earth, yet she couldn't go and see Neji anymore.

"Why-" she was close to being bold. She was close to placing her input in a place it didn't belong. She was going to question the instruction of the man who could make her life hell. She was so close to speaking her mind. "Why the hell can't I see neji-kun?! What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" She wanted to scream. She wanted to slap him again, but she didn't. She didn't say anything. Instead she just tilted her head down slightly and ended her sentence with a small barely audible "never mind"

Sasuke stopped in front of her door. "Good-night" Sasuke bade. "G-good-night, Uch-chiha-sama" Sakura was about to go into her room when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes went wide with fear. "Stop that" Sasuke commanded. "Wh-what?" Sakura said turning around. "Stuttering" Sasuke clarified. Sakura just cast her eyes downward and nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"God you're so…annoying" Sasuke mumbled more to himself but Sakura heard it any way.

Sakura walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Sakura changed out of her ruined kimono and into her pajamas.

"Teme" She could hear from outside her door. She couldn't hear the response though "What?" She still couldn't hear the reply "I can't believe you! You beat her to a bloody pulp and expect her NOT to be afraid of you?" there was a muffled retort. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Do something nice for her I guess" Once again there was a muffled sound. "But teme I AM being quiet!!" the voice that any one could tell was Naruto exclaimed. "OWWW!! What the hell was that for!?"

The conversation ended as randomly as it had begun. They had to of been a couple of hall ways down. _Kuso Naruto is loud_. _I wonder if Uchiha-sama is going to do something nice for me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm really excited about this. Ppl are actually reviewing and or adding me to their alert list!! u don't know how much that means to me cuz seriously I can barely get my friends to post a comment on my blog. anywayz READ ON MY DEAR VIEWER!**

The next day

"Sakura-san!" Hikari yelled to the other girl. Sakura pivoted to look at the maid. "Good morning Hikari-san."

"You would never guess what I heard!!" Hikari shrieked. "What?"

"I heard that we are going to attack Akatsuki soon." Hikari said. "Really now?" Sakura wondered. "Yeah I heard the king and prince talking about it when I was cleaning last night…When you were on your _date_" Sakura blushed slightly. "It wasn't a date" she defended herself. "Mmmhmm sure."

"So, whatcha doing?" Hikari asked. "Oh…I have to go and heal Uchiha-sama" Sakura replied almost dejectedly. "You get to help Sasuke-sama?! You're so lucky Sasuke-sama is the hottest guy on earth!" Hikari yelled.

"What wasss that?" A smooth, yet creepy voice said.

The two girls turned to see none other than the King of Otto, Orochimaru. "I…I-I-I-I…I….um…erm…" Hikari stuttered. Sakura went into a low bow. "Good day Orochimaru-sama" Sakura said. Orochimaru nodded and smirked at the girl who was still stuttering.

"So you're the girl my son is so fond of," Orochimaru spoke. Sakura just stared at him. "I'm p-pretty sure Uchiha-sama d-doesn't like me" she stuttered out nervously.

"Uchiha-sama? You should call him Sasuke…every one else does." Orochimaru said. "Orochimaru-sama the prisoner is ready for the…treatment." A voice called down the hall. Everyone, with the exception of Sakura, recognized the voice as belonging to Kabuto. Orochimaru nodded and left Sakura and the still stuttering Hikari alone.

It was quiet for a while until the king and his right hand man had completely evacuated the halls. "So the prince likes you" Hikari said. Sakura blushed. "No I'm sure it was a mistake."

"He does talk to you a lot more than he talks to any of us." Hikari pointed out. "He barely talks to me!" Sakura retorted. "It's more than the three words a week I get…and I see him every day!"

"What ever" Sakura said, walking towards what she hoped was the right direction to the prince's room. "Wait up! You're going the wrong way!" Hikari said. Sakura mentally cursed before turning around.

"What does Uchiha-sama do to get those wounds?" Sakura asked. "I think Sasuke-sama trains with the king." Hikari answered.

"You really should call him Sasuke-sama" Hikari said. "FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT CALL UCHIHA-SAMA-" Sakura screamed. "Call me what?" Sasuke asked. "Call you…anou…Hikari-san?" Sakura looked around but her new friend was no where in sight.

"Answer my question" Sasuke demanded becoming slightly irritated. "T-to call y-you S-sas-suke." She stuttered out. Sasuke glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama I shouldn't have been yelling." Sakura apologized. "Hn" Sasuke said walking back into his room. Sakura was cautiously at his heels.

"We're going out to eat." Sasuke said. Sakura couldn't help but widen her eyes anime style. "Wh-what?!" she practically screamed. Sasuke winced at the sound.

"I think you heard me" He said monotonously. Sakura nodded dumbly.

Sasuke disappeared into his walk in closest and returned with an extravagant kimono. It was crimson and pink. It was gorgeous and looked costly.

Sasuke handed the kimono to the girl. "You are to wear this tonight" Sasuke stated.

Sakura just nodded numbly clutching the kimono in her hands.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "Le Fune" Sasuke replied.

"WHAT!?" Sakura yelled. "Stop that" Sasuke commanded.

"Gomen" Sakura said quietly.

_Le Fune was the fanciest restaurant in all of Otto._ _Why would he want to take me there? Is this what him and Naruto were talking about last night? _Sakura wondered.

Sasuke started to remove his shirt.

_Oh my God dinner __**and**__ a show!! Hikari was right. Uchiha-sama is __**NOT**__ ugly. He's got to be the hottest guy I've ever seen. He's still an ass if I ever get the chance I am soooo going to rip off his- _

"Come" Sasuke sliced through her train of thought. It was probably a good thing he did. The thoughts were going from PG to X quite quickly.

Sakura took a second glanced and noticed that there was a band aid across his pex and around his abdominals. (You know that white band aid that's really long…like the one that covers half of Neji's appendages.) The band aid was had a dark crimson hue and caked in dried blood.

Sakura walked up to him remembering the whole reason she was here in the first place: to be Sasuke's personal medic. Slowly she removed his band aid to reveal a cut. At first it didn't seem deep but the more she unraveled the deeper the cut got.

She noticed that three of his ribs were cracked and two were broken. _I can't believe the king would take training this far._ Sakura thought. "would you…umm….lay down" Sasuke nodded and did as asked.

Sakura placed one hand over the other and they were consumed by a blue-green chakra. She started with the ribs first, and then moved on to the deep cut marks around his abdomen. And finally, she healed the thin cut at his pex. All the while the only thing going through her head was a single thought: _kuso he's hott._

Sakura was finished in about three hours. When she was done she "inspected her work", running her hands along where the scar was.

Sakura stepped back and bowed her head slightly waiting for permission to leave. "Change" he instructed motioning to the kimono. Sasuke went back into his walk in closet. Sakura was slightly shocked. Trying to be as fast as possible, in fear of the prince coming out of the closet before she was ready, Sakura started to change into the Kimono.

The first thing she noticed was that this…thing wasn't a kimono. It only came down to just above where her fingers started (provided that her hands were down at her sides). The neckline was the opposite. It went down a little to low for her taste.

"Uchiha-sama I think there was a mistake" Sakura called out referring to the fact that the kimono wasn't a kimono at all. Sasuke stepped out of the closet with what he wears is the Shippuden. (I could be creative an give him a new outfit but…)

"No you look perfect." Sasuke said in his emotionless voice. Sakura blushed at the statement and at what the prince was wearing.

"Are you ready to go" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

The two walked out of the room, Sasuke ahead and Sakura following. "S-Sakura" a voice called out. The two (Sakura and Sasuke) turned to see Neji standing there with his eyes slightly widened.

"Hello Neji-kun" Sakura said cheerfully loosing all of the fear it holds when talking to the Uchiha prince. Neji nodded in response. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Uchiha-sama is taking me to Le Fune" She said. Neji looked surprised but it passed.

"Lets go" Sasuke growled firmly taking her hand and pulling her away from the other man. "I'll see you later Neji-kun" Sakura yelled over her shoulder waving a hand wildly behind her. Neji smirked and waved back.

Sakura was quiet again. The two walked for a few minuets. "Sakura-san!" Hikari yelled. Sakura pulled her right hand to wave only to notice that the prince still had a hold on it.

"Hello Hikari-san!" Sakura said still being dragged out of the palace. "Where are you going?" Hikari asked walking next to the girl. "Uchiha-sama is taking me to Le Fune" Sakura replied sheepishly.

Hikari gasped. "That is such a nice restaurant! You're so lucky Sakura-san!" Sakura blushed slightly but said nothing. Sasuke picked up his pace a little, slowly leaving his maid to eat their dust.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" a voice every one knew was Naruto yelled. Sasuke had to restrain himself from banging his head against the nearest wall. _For the love of-_ "Move Dobe" Sasuke commanded trying to go around the blonde. "What? Why?" Naruto wondered out loud. Sasuke roughly pushed the blonde to the side and dashed towards the exit.

Sakura started to trip over her own feet from attempting to go faster than she physically able. Sasuke, who was already pissed about all of the delays, growled. He came to an abrupt stop causing Sakura to slam into his back.

"S-sorry Uchiha-sama" She said bowing her head. Sasuke turned and picked the rosette up bridal style. "Hold on" he instructed before taking off in the direction of the restaurant. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck tightly as to not fall off.

Sasuke jumped from roof top to roof top until he landed directly in front of the greatest restaurant in all of Otto.

"Wow" Sakura stared at the building astonished. The building itself was built like a ship in a man made pond. It was large and extravagant. The outside looked as though the walls were golden and new. The windows were tinted a marvelous burgundy that would catch anyone's attention.

Sasuke put Sakura onto her own two feet and walked inside. Sakura followed quickly after.

The site of the inside of the building was just as remarkable as the outside. Everything had a sea theme to it. Most of the walls supported an aquarium with different species of fish, coral and other sea life. The walls with out the fish tanks were painted blue and had pictures of fisherman that had caught massive sharks. The booths and chairs were a sea green and made out to look as though they were beds of sea weeds. The tables were the key piece though. Each had a different design. They were all carved out of wood and held the various tales of mermaids, and great fishing expeditions.

"Sasuke-sama." A portly mad said and bowed low in respect. "We have your table clean and waiting" The man didn't look to be much older the two of them and had brown hair and what looked to be red swirls on his cheeks but he did look like the owner. Briskly, he led the pair through the building towards the back to a more secluded area.

"Please have a seat I will have only the finest of out servants to help you this evening. If they are too incompetent for your liking ask for me." She handed the two menus. "Arigato Choji-san" Sasuke said quietly. The owner bowed slightly and walking out.

It was silent as Sasuke and Sakura looked over their menus. "What are you going to get?" Sasuke said after some time. Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ano….the umm….fish?" She said almost as if she was asking a question.

Sasuke tilted his menu so that he could see the rosette across from him. "This is a seafood restaurant Sakura you may have to be a little more specific when you order." Sasuke said a smirk playing at his lips.

Sakura blushed out of embracement. Staring at her menu again decided upon teriyaki sakana. Sasuke placed his own menu down and started to gaze at the young girl.

Sakura stole a glance over her menu to find the prince looking at her…intensely as though at any moment he was going to pounce on her or something of the sort….like a predator would stare down its prey. Sakura fidgeted slightly, then again a few moments after that.

"Stop that its annoying." Sasuke commanded. "Sorry" Sakura muttered.

Silence once again ensued.

"Hello Uchiha-sama." The waiter said also giving a pointed nod to Sakura. "What do you wish to drink tonight?"

"Mizu" Sasuke ordered. The waiter scrawled it down then turned to Sakura. "Same" she said quietly. "Alright. And do we know what we want to eat?" the man asked. "The usual" Sasuke replied. In return the waiter nodded knowingly and scribbled down his order. "The Teriyaki Sakana please" the waiter finished taking down the orders and left the couple alone.

"We need to talk" Sasuke said after another moment of uncanny silence. "About what?"

"Why were you in the castle?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura asked perplexed. "When we first met why were you in the castle?" Sasuke clarified.

The question stroked her as odd. She had been working for him for about a week now and this was the first time he ever brought it up._ I guess I should have seen it coming. _She thought to herself.

"Well?" he inquired.

"My family used to live down on the south end of the village. Everything was good up until the Akatsuki attacked."

Sasuke visibly cringed at the last comment, they had lost so many civilians when Akatsuki last attacked.

"They were both taken captive" she continued on "It was about two years ago. And ever since I would come to the castle to make a quick sale and get money when I needed it."

"Hn. Who trained you?"

"Tsunade-sama. She and my parents were close friends so whenever we got together she made it a point to teach me something. The other kids were always picking on me and beating me up. So it was only right that I learned the healing Justus."

Sasuke nodded. _So that's where she was always running off to. _He also noted that she didn't go into much detail about her past. Not that it bothered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked a hint of uncertainty etched into her voice. "Why did you let me live?" she continued when she received a nod from the onyx haired prince

Sasuke rested his elbows on the table in front of him lacing his fingers together. "I needed my own medic" he replied simply.

"Well I know that but-"

"If you knew the answer you shouldn't have asked." Sasuke shot back.

Sakura looked down somewhat embarrassed for asking a question in the first place.

Their section of the restaurant fell into another silence. Sasuke let out an agitated sigh and sat back in his seat. "You obviously had skills if you could get into the castle." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura's head shot up. "So…..any chance I can go free."

Sasuke smirked. "No" he said calmly. "Bastard" Sakura grumbled under her breath. "Run that by me again" He said. "Bastard" she said a little louder.

Sasuke glared at the girl sitting across form him. "I heard you and Naruto talking last night" Sakura stated. "Hn. The dobe's loud" Saskue grumbled. "Yeah you two were talking about you doing something nice for me" Sakura said slyly. "Hn" was Sasuke's only reply. "You know it defeats the purpose if you don't talk to me"

"Your water" the waiter said placing the two cups down in front of their respective owners. "Your food will be out shortly." He said before turning and leaving the two alone.

"You're a really hard person to talk to." She stated. "Hn" was once again the reply she got. "And you say I'm annoying" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "That's because you are" Sasuke declared. "Not as much as you are" Sakura shot back. "Hn, whatever….I'm not the one having mood swings."

"Mood swings?" Sakura asked almost amused. "Yes. One moment your to afraid to even look me in the eye the next your calling me annoying. In fact I think I liked you better when you were afraid of me." The prince commented snidely. "May I inquire as to why you suddenly changed back?"

"Well I was only afraid of you because…" her voice trailed off and her eyes unconsciously stared at his shoulder.

Sasuke followed her gaze and lifted a hand to cover the mark on his body. "I figured that as long as I didn't go too far, you wouldn't hurt me" Sakura said. "And how do you know that you haven't gone too far?" Sakura thought for a moment "I guess I don't" was the slightly shaky reply. Sasuke gave another grunt and lowered his hand and, once again, for what seemed like the infinite time tonight the table was noiseless.

The waiter came back with another person to help carry in the food. The original waiter Set Sasuke's "usual" down in front of him. The other waiter went to Sakura's side of the table and began to set out her food.

"I-its you!" Sakura exclaimed disgusted. _WTF!? This guy is popping up everywhere _The waiter smirked "Hiya toots" "Get the hell away from me you perv!" the rosette shrieked. "Aww don't be like that you know you want to-" the waiter was cut off as he was slammed harshly into the wall.

"Get. Away. From. Us. Now" Sasuke ground out. The waiter was literally shaking with fear as he stared back into emotionless golden eyes. "Hey i-i-it was just a j-joke. She knows i-I w-ouldn't do anything to hurt her." The waiter stuttered. "Now" Sasuke said threatening the other man with his eyes.

The man scurried out of the room faster than Sakura had ever seen anyone move (with out chakra of course.) But when Sasuke sat down with the black flames running the length of half his body Sakura wished she could go with the hentai instead of staying here alone with prince lunatic (since the other waiter long since fled the scene).

Sakura quietly ate her fish almost too afraid to reach out and grab her drink since it was so close to still gold eyed man.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asked an edge to his voice. "I-I don't. H-he was the guy who sp-spilled water on m-me at the ramen shop." Sakura answered completely terrified. _That man is going to pay_. Sasuke thought malignantly.

"My deepest apologies, Uchiha-sama" Choji said kneeling down in front of the prince. Slowly the marks on Sasuke's body began to recede and his eyes changed from gold to red then finally to the black most people were used to. "Hn"

"Of course this meal will be free" the owner said. "Hn, just don't let it happen again" Sasuke muttered. "Of course Uchiha-sama" Choji replied. The large man stood and vacated the area. Sasuke started to eat his meal almost as if nothing had happened, although he was still tense.

"What is that" Sakura asked after a while. "Hn?" Sasuke asked with his favorite monosylable word. "What are you eating?" she clarified. "Tomato stuffed lobster" he replied. "That's…..interesting." She said. "I must have missed it on the menu" She mused out loud. "Its not on the menu." Sasuke said. She waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't she spoke "So they just make it for you." He replied with is other common word "Aa."

"Try some" Sasuke said holding out a piece of it on his fork. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. _Did he just ask me to-?_ She blinked once….twice…thrice. _And didn't he already use that fork? _A small voice in the back of her head reminded her. _It would be like kissing him! _She noted.

Slowly she leaned forward and ate the food off the awaiting fork, her eyes locking onto the Uchiha's. At the moment she really couldn't taste the food (which was superb) the only thing she could make sense of right now was how fast her heart was beating. She chewed and swallowed. "Mmmhmm it's really good" she somewhat lied being as she couldn't' really taste it.

"Want another piece?" Sasuke asked. "Yes" Sakura blurted out so fast is slightly stunned the Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled slightly and gave her another piece. _That teme he's doing this on purpose! I'm soooo going to get him back one day._ She thought as she tasted, really tasted, the food for the first time. The table fell into another silence as they consumed their respective dishes.

"So…" Sakura said hoping the man across from her would start a conversation, but unfortunately all she got was the signature "Hn"

"Um…I heard that Akatsuki were going to attack soon" Sakura brought up. Sasuke's eyes enlarged to the point that they both thought that they would pop out of his head.

"What?" he asked half enraged half curious. "I heard some people talking about it." She said and that wasn't a total lie, although it was pretty far from the truth. Sasuke scrutinized the rosette for a moment before settling back down into his seat with another "Hn"

_Judging by his reaction…..I don't think he knew about the Akatsuki attack. Well either that or he's acting like he doesn't know. But what would be the point of acting like you don't know something if the other person already knows you know what you know. _Sakura pondered for a moment.

"Lets go" Sasuke commanded standing up and leaving a roll of bills on the table. (just because he doesn't have to pay doesn't mean he wasn't going to) Sakura silently followed after him.

_Well this night didn't go the best, but it accomplished what it needed to._ Sasuke as well as an unwanted spectator thought.

end

**mizu is water and hentai is pervert**

**And this chap was supposed to clarify the plot (not that it did that very well...)**

**And I think 22 hits and 2 alerts is a good thing so I'm perty happy even tho its only one review. so ja ne! **

**I went back and made all the quotations spaced out so that they are easier to read. the new chap should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 days after Le Fune.**

_Why am I here? _Sakura pondered. She was tided with chakra strings to a chair and locked in one of the castles jail cells. The stone walls were covered in at least three different molds and the bars that made up the third wall were so rusted that she would probably need a tetanus shot just for touching them. Cobwebs lined the most of the corners of the room as well as along the base board, although Sakura had yet to see a spider.

_What the hell did I do? _Sakura had been locked in this chamber for close to two hours. The three guards outside her door hadn't said a single word to her since they snatched her from her bedroom. She was lying on her bed exhausted from looking for Hikari when they barged in and forced her into this hell hole.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Sakura screamed struggling against her bonds yet again. "Shut up" the blonde guard called back through the solid metal door.

Sakura sat there for a moment listening to the dripping sound that emitted from a leaking pipe that was somewhere behind her. Finally after what seemed like forever the guards came in along with Sasuke, Naruto, Kabuto, a brunette man that Sakura recognized as the head of defense, and the King.

"Sasuke why am I here?" Sakura asked. "Gaara, Kankuro, Temari please leave your services are no longer required here" Kabuto spoke to the guards. With a nod the three of them left.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked again her voice rising slightly in fear and agitation. "Sakura last night you said that the Akatsuki were going to attack." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded still not fully understanding why she was locked in the clammy cell.

"Where did you obtain this information?" Sasuke demanded. "I-I just heard a maid talking about it" She replied. This wasn't really a lie per say. Hikari was a maid and technically Sakura did hear her talk about it. "Which maid?" Sasuke pressed.

_I shouldn't have even brought it up. That was such a stupid, __**stupid**__ mistake. _Sakura thought to herself. _Why did Hikari even tell me in the first place?! _

"Miss Haruno, I suggest you answer the question" the voice of the man who was head of defense said in an almost bored tone. Sakura remained silent to the outside world but in her mind she screamed and frantically tried to come up with an answer.

_I can't betray Hikari like that. If they found out that it was Hikari who told me, Hikari would be the next person sitting in this cell. _

_**Yeah but then they could trace it back to whoever started this rumor. **_

_But what if the person who started this rumor was….Hikari? _

_**She is probably the person who started it. I mean she did lie to us. **_

_What? When did she lie?_

_**Hikari told us that she overhead the prince and the king talking, but if they don't know anything about it...**_

"Sakura-chan" Sakura snapped out of her conversation with herself and looked up at Naruto. She instantly noticed the change in his eyes. His cerulean eyes that normally overflowed with hyperactivity and a wide range of emotion were….grim. They were the same as Sasuke's or Neji's eyes.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto repeated. "This is serious. We need to find out if this is a true threat or not."

"I...It was Hikari" Sakura mumbled the information that she wished to keep to herself. "Hikari?" Naruto repeated. His solemn expression gave way to a confused one. Sakura only nodded.

"Where is she?" Sasuke pressed. "Actually I'm not sure. I spent half the day looking for her and I couldn't find her." Sakura replied. "How troublesome" the man who was head of defense mumbled before wandering out of the room. Kabuto and the Orochimaru trailed after him. Sasuke stood and studied Sakura intensely for a moment his dark onyx eyes burning into her own, before turning and leaving the cell.

"She always does this." Naruto muttered before turning to leave. "WAIT!" Sakura screamed. Naruto came to a halt and turned to look at the girl. "You have to untie me" Sakura said twisting in her bonds. "Oh!" Naruto exclaimed giving his sheepish grin. "Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto came behind her and started to undo the chakra strings.

"What was the point of locking me in here, any way?" Sakura asked. "Well Shikamaru, the lazy brunette that was standing next to Sasuke, thought that it would be a good idea just incase you were against us." Naruto explained.

"So, what do you mean by 'She always does this'?" Sakura asked. "Hikari always disappears around the same time every month for about a week. Sasuke says that it's just women problems. But," the chakra strings floated to the ground bits of chakra dispersing as it hit. "I have no clue what he's talking about, do you?"

Sakura just giggled and left the prince in the cell. "Wait! You know don't you?? You have to tell me!" Naruto hollered after her, his voice ricocheting off the stone walls.

Sakura walked up the crooked, uneven, stone steps and entered the castle's main hallway. She started to snake her way back through the maze of hallways back to her room.

_What a day. I am seriously exhausted._

Inner Sakura just nodded in agreement.

_I wonder what's going to happen to Hikari. _Sakura let out a small cry as she tripped over a step up that she missed. _Oh, of course, this is what I get for talking to myself instead of paying attention. _Sakura crossed her arms in front of her face and waited to meet the ground. The rosette landed with a heavy thud. "Itai" she muttered and rubbed her now bleeding arm. (You thought someone would catch her didn't you?)

"Are you okay?" a masculine voice asked. Sakura looked up into the eyes of Neji.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just tripped." She replied standing up. "Your bleeding" Neji noted.

"It's seriously just a scratch." Sakura retorted. Her left hand glowed sea-green as she ran it over her arm, healing the scrape in the process. "All better" Sakura said grinning widely.

"I was just on my way out to eat so I was wondering-" Neji started but was cut off by grunt of displeasure.

"Who bled on the white carpet?" a small feminine voice cried out in frustration. Sakura whipped around to meet the bright yellow eyes of Hikari.

This made Sakura uncomfortable. Why would she be uneasy seeing her friend? Aside from the fact that she was stuck in a dank cell for two hours because of her, she didn't since her presence until Hikari spoke. _Now that I think about it, I've never been able to feel her presence. _But Sakura just brushed it off since she wasn't really paying attention anyway.

"Sorry Hikari I tripped." Sakura said. The blonde sighed and went to work cleaning the blood stain out of the carpet. "It's okay Sakura" Hikari said.

"You know everyone is looking for you." Sakura said. "Well here I am," Hikari stated "Why are they looking for me?"

"They want to know where you got your information about..." Sakura looked behind herself at Neji before going on "well you know." Hikari nodded before saying "They already spoke to me about it. It's no big deal."

Sakura nodded before turning her attention back to the man behind her. "I would love to go out to eat with you-" Sakura was crudely cut off by the Uchiha price. "You can't." Sasuke spoke harshly.

"Why not?" Neji demanded an answer. "She has to heal me," Sasuke spoke. "Your not injured" Neji pointed out. Sasuke's attention turned to Neji. "I am on my way to train with Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke stated an edge to his voice, daring the other man to challenge his authority again.

Neji sighed inwardly. "We will have to get together another time then." He said to Sakura, who in turn nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Neji whispering her good bye and she could have sworn she heard Sasuke growl. She backed away from both men, well mainly Sasuke because he was growling, and wandered off to her room.

Neji smirked at the Uchiha. "Rot in hell" Sasuke mumbled. "You first," Neji said smugly continuing on his way to dinner.

"Don't worry Sasuke-sama I'm sure Sakura will still fall for you," Hikari said. Sasuke glared at the short blonde. "Who said I want Sakura to fall for me?" he bit out. "I-well I-er-uh-I just assumed..." her voice trailed off as she stared at the ground. "Don't assume things." Sasuke stated storming off.

She stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face at his retreating back. "You're annoying" Sasuke stated without turning around. Hikari grumbled obstinacies under her breath as she got out some supplies from her basket. Kneeling down next to the blood stain she took the vial of green liquid and poured in onto the spot.

"Erm...Hikari" Sakura asked. Hikari looked up from her kneeling position with a questioning look on her face. "I'm sorta lost...again" Sakura said abashed. Hikari giggled. "You've been here for over a week. How could you still get lost?" Hikari asked rhetorically. Sakura just huffed and turned away from the blonde.

"Don't worry I'll help you as soon as I get this stain out" Hikari said. Sakura looked down at the solution that was being used on the stain. Hikari made several hand seals and the blood slowly rose from the carpet and made its way into the vial that Hikari was holding. Sakura found it quite morbid to watch her blood move. "There all clean" Hikari stated smiling.

"What is that stuff? Why did my blood" Sakura shivered as the spoke, "move?" Hikari laughed. "It's a special solution that I made. It's mixed with my chakra to remove stains. Hikari replied nonchalantly. Sakura stared at the now pure white carpet in amazement. Something about the hand seals seemed familiar. In her mind's eye she could see her mom doing the same thing; only it was to remove poison and not a small stain.

_That's so strange. Why does a maid know a medical skill that complex?_

But the thought was merely fleeting as Hikari stood on her feet and started to lead the way to Sakura's room.

_**3 hours later**_

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke's room knocking on his hefty double doors. The reply was muffled but she thought he said "come in."

Stepping inside the room she was overcome with the metallic sent of blood. Sakura's gaze darted around the room trying to find Sasuke. The only thing that met her gaze was a trail of blood that seemed to start in the middle of the room near the bed.

"He's in the infirmary" a voice behind her said causing Sakura to jump.

She turned and was met with the golden gaze of Hikari.

I'm soz this took so long i got sidetracked with so many things...okay so thats not true. i just had really bad writters block. and now this chapter is really short compared with the other two.


End file.
